Tempo
by Shinoda-q
Summary: Todo tempo que tiveram juntos foi precioso, e nao importa se anos passarem, ela sempre vai amá-lo. •Asuma&Kurenai• Oneshot - Presente para Sabaku no T.


WELL, essa é minha primeira AsuxKure, e é um presente para minha Nee-chan, **Sabaku no T.** (Fiz em tempo record, weee), Por favor não me taquem pedrinias u_ú

* * *

**Naruto NÃO me pertence, pois se fosse o caso se chamaria SHIKAMARU MWAHAHAHA**

* * *

**Tempo**

Asuma**x**Kurenai

_O tempo é muito lento para os que esperam_

_Muito rápido para os que tem medo_

_Muito longo para os que lamentam_

_Muito curto para os que festejam_

_Mas, para os que amam, __o tempo é eterno_.

**William Shakespeare**

* * *

Incrível como o tempo passa. Incrível como não vemos ele passar. Incrível como por mais que ele passe, eu ainda poder senti-lo aqui comigo.

Cada momento que passei com ele foi precioso, e eu nunca imaginei que acabaria tão rápido. Asuma foi o primeiro e o único homem da minha vida. Tantas lembranças, algumas causam dor, mas eu fico feliz por poder ter dividido um período da minha vida com ele.

--

Konoha, 6 anos antes.

_-Asuma, eu sou uma sensei ruim? – Indagou frustrada – Me sinto péssima vendo que ela não anda tendo progresso._

_-Kurenai, pare com isso, se há alguém que tem que ver e se dar conta disso, é a própria filha do Hyuuga, você tem que deixar eles fazerem essas coisas sozinhos._

_-Acha mesmo?_

_-Sim – Respondeu com um singelo sorriso_

_-Mas... Asuma...Como vão as coisas no Time 10? – Perguntou a Yuuhi._

_-Complicadas, aquele garoto é muito preguiçoso! – Respondeu o Sarutobi, antes de acender um cigarro._

_-O sujo falando do mal lavado – Cutucou ela, contendo o riso._

_-Haha, não teve graça!_

_Os dois acabaram caindo no riso, e falando sobre algumas coisas banais por mais alguns minutos, até Kurenai se levantar._

_-Bom, já está ficando tarde, eu acho que vou indo...E você, também deveria ir, afinal amanhã vai ter uma missão, não?_

_-Ah mulher – Dizia enquanto se espreguiçava- Você é preocupada demais. –Enfim, ele se levantou- Deveria parar com isso._

_-Ora, havia um certo shinobi que sempre disse que gostava de mim do jeito que eu era... só não lembro o nome dele. – Ironizou olhando para ele._

_-Haha, você anda cheia de gracinhas, não? – Disse enquanto se aproximava lentamente dela._

_-Oyasumi, Asuma-Sensei – Foi a última coisa que ele ouviu antes dela desaparecer da frente dele._

_-Tsc, mulheres._

--

Tantos momentos bons, fossem em missões ou reuniões, ele sempre arrumava algum jeito de escapar.

--

Campo de Treinamento, 5 anos atrás

_-Asuma, não é hora para isso – Dizia ofegante, enquanto o líder do Time 10 lhe beijava o pescoço com gana._

_-Por que? Quer que eu pare, Yuuhi-Sensei? – Disse tirando as mãos do corpo da Kunoichi._

_-Isso eu não lembro de ter dito, mas, pensando melhor, acho que seu pai pode esperar um pouco, não?_

_-Era exatamente onde que eu queria chegar – Os dois se calaram com um beijo profundo e apaixonado._

--

Asuma, sempre tão desleixado e calmo. Não há um dia em que eu não sinta falta dele, não há um dia em que eu não pense nele, não há um dia, até hoje, que eu não o sinta aqui, comigo.

--

_-É melhor você ir...Já está amanhecendo – Disse enquanto olhava para o homem de olhos fechados em sua frente._

_-Quer se livrar de mim, Kurenai? _

_-Não, mas...eu tenho que pegar uma missão nova com a Godaime, e também as pessoas podem ver você indo embora. – Ela apertava o lençol, aquele assunto parecia deixá-la nervosa._

_-Kurenai... – Começou enquanto se virava na cama e pegava seu maço de cigarros –Será que já não está na hora de nós assumirmos... bem... nós, de uma vez? – Olhava para a janela enquanto acendia seu cigarro._

_Um silêncio se estabeleceu entre os dois, até Kurenai se levantar da cama e começar a se vestir._

_-Bem...Nós...Bem..._

_-Tsc, -Ele se sentou e vestiu o colete jounin - Às vezes eu acho que você tem vergonha de mim._

_-Não Asuma – Dizia enquanto terminava de se vestir - Eu amo você. _

_-É – Disse Asuma depois de amarar suas sandálias ninja e se dirigir até o beiral da janela – Eu também amo você, Kurenai. _

--

Eu o amava com todas as minhas forças, só me arrependo de nunca ter dito realmente, o quanto eu o amava.

--

_Mais uma noite que eles haviam passado juntos, e como toda vez, eles acordaram cedo. _

_Enquanto Asuma se vestia, Kurenai, que estava encostada na janela olhava distraidamente para fora._

_-Shikamaru está um rapaz crescido, não é?_

_-É...Incrível como o tempo passa e nós nem vemos. Mas, por que isso agora? – Perguntou ele , indo até onde ela estava._

_-Por causa dele, olha ele ali – Disse apontando para um canto, onde Shikamaru estava, aos bocejos._

_-Nani? O que ele está fazendo ali, ainda mais essa hora da manhã, não tem ninguém acordado ainda...Aaaaaah sim. – Entendeu ele, ao vê-lo ir até uma silhueta loira._

_-Não é a irmã do Kazekage? A kunoichi de Suna?_

_-É...Shikamaru é o guia dela quando ela vem para Konoha...e também... ah._

_-O que?_

_-Eles, bem, tem algo, sabe?_

_-Ele te contou isso?_

_-Ele sabe de nós, e eu nunca contei para ele, hehe._

_-ELE SABE DE NÓS?_

_-Kurenai, isso já está ficando problemático._

_-Não sei se ele que vai parecendo com você durante os anos, ou se é você quem vai parecendo com ele durante esse tempo._

_-Itekimassu¹, Kurenai._

_- Asuma, Iterashai²._

--

Ele sempre me animou, sempre foi bom para mim, Asuma era...Era...

--

_-É, vamos ser pais._

_-..._

_-Me sinto estranha..._

_-..._

_-Diga algo, Asuma!_

_-Seria melhor se você tivesse me deixado falar primeiro._

_-Por que? Asuma, achei que você fosse gostar da notícia – Disse ela, com olhar baixo-_

_-Não é isso...-Respondeu colocando uma das mãos no bolso da calça._

_-Não parece, sinceramente._

_-Se é assim que você pensa, o que eu faço com isso? – Indagou ele mostrando a pequena caixinha de veludo._

_-Asuma, você..._

_-Por isso eu queria te dizer antes, queria te perguntar se você gostaria de ser minha, agora oficialmente, acabar com todos esses segredos, se casar comigo, envelhecer comigo, e ter filhos comigo...Mas acho que antecipamos a parte dos filhos – Encabulado, com a mão livre ele coçava a nuca._

_-Você...não existe – Pulou sobre ele, lhe depositando um beijo nos lábios, com lágrimas nos olhos. Desengonçado, desleixado, Asuma, foi exatamente por aquele homem que ela havia se apaixonado perdidamente.- Eu te amo._

--

Só de pensar, só de lembrar que aquela foi a última vez que eu o vi. Ele me amava tanto quanto eu o amava, e ainda amo, pois creio que nunca conseguirei esquecer aquele homem, a última vez que o vi...

--

_-Kurenai-Sensei.... _

_--_

Quando vi o semblante cansado e acabado no rosto de Shikamaru, meu peito apertou, minhas mãos gelaram.

--

_-Não pode ser..._

_--_

Senti minhas pernas bambearem e meu corpo cair, se não fosse Shikamaru, com certeza eu teria ido direto ao chão.

--

_-Asuma..._

--

Dor.

--

_-Mas, como?_

_--_

Era só isso que eu sentia.

--

_-Kurenai-Sensei – Ele contendo o choro ao ver ela desabando em seus braços, uma cena difícil de se presenciar, mas ele havia prometido, não iria abandoná-la_

_-Shikamaru – Sussurrava entre soluços – Asuma...Não pode ser._

--

Tristeza, mágoa, dor, muita dor, tudo isso acabou vindo a tona depois de um certo período. Mas eu só tenho a agradecer.

Agradecer a Asuma, por ter auxiliado Shikamaru a ser um homem tão bom, e por colocá-lo em meu caminho, ele acabou me dando _dois _filhos.

Agradecer ao Pequeno Asuma, por me mais feliz, e ser a prova viva do que passamos.

E agradecer ao próprio Asuma, que me fez a mulher mais feliz do mundo, todos os dias que esteve comigo, e que não importa quanto tempo passe, eu sempre vou amar.

--

-Itekimasu, Kurenai-Sensei, já nee, Asuma.

- Iterashai, Shikamaru, e obrigada.

-Já nee, Shikamaru-sensei.

* * *

_Itekimasu:_ É geralmente usado nas horas em que se sai de casa para o trabalho, escola ou coisas parecida, "_estou saindo_"

_Iterashi:_ No caso, é a resposta a Itekimasu, do tipo "_Cuide-se_"

-q

* * *

Se você chegou até aqui, eu vou te hipnotizar (?) pra você deixar uma review –q

UIDHFIUHDIUFHIUDHFIUDFUHUUDFHUF

/o/

* * *


End file.
